


Vultures and dragonflies

by ShyGirlbutPerv4



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyGirlbutPerv4/pseuds/ShyGirlbutPerv4
Summary: É assim que toda amizade começo, no meio da confusão
Kudos: 1





	Vultures and dragonflies

Ursos! Vince chuto um dos ursos. Não era educado 

''Não é para fazer isso '' Eu digo antes de todo mundo

'' Está bem querida ''

É um monte macio. Pele macia que eu sei. A boca mordendo, mastigando, mordendo. Quando abriu o bocão e deu o bote. Então à meia noite Cinderela vira abóbora. Me conta direito, me conta direito! A história não é assim! Não dá, ela dizia. Não dá é só isso que ela dizia. Mas abrir as pernas era modalidade olímpica. Contar história era outra coisa

'' Mick! Você é o primeiro a uivar, agora é o ultimo a escutar. Eu estou chamando faz tempo. Hora da foto ''

''Não quero tirar foto, só não quero que chutem os bichos. Vocês são brutos!''

Lembrando que a sala é pequena, fechada que só Deus. Porque todos estavam gritando?

'' Está bem querida '' botou a língua pra fora e colou os olhos na cabeça. Sabe quando giramos os olhos e eles querem sumir do olho. É isso queremos. Quando não vamos com um cara de alguém, é só não olhar para ela. Rodar o olho e torcer para subir até a cabeça

'' Se vamos fazer uma sessão de fotos, abre aspas, bichos de pelúcia é melhor ficarem quietos. Eu não tenho o dia todo ''

'' Você sabe usar aspas, que treinado. Aposto que pode treinar os músculo da bunda ''

Naquela sala, naquela sala. Mas nossa música não me comove, se dizem que vamos ficar fofos com essas fotos eu acredito, não sou estudado em arte, ou fotografia, sei lá. O importante é o business, business!

''Me empresta o lenço, eu vou tirar uma foto com esse lenço. Meu suspensório é uma peça clássica. Vamos Tommy, não temos tempo a perder, largue o urso!''

''Eu não uso lenço. Tommy largue o urso''

''É um tamanduá. E então, vocês não vão tirar foto com os bichos? É isso que serve essa merda, se a merda para homossexual, melhor ainda. Sem clichê''

''Tenho branco, rosa, azul e verde-malva. Ah, e um turquesa, olha que lindo este turquesa. Então, Mick, que cor prefere?''

''Senhores, não temos tempo. É uma sessão de fotos. É sinal de protesto''

''O verde. Se vamos protestar, vamos usar verde'' 

Tiro da caixa o verde-malva que está em terceiro lugar na pilha um batom verde malva. A maquiagem é verde também. Não temos maquiadora, apenas alguns estojos de maquiagens usados.

''Devolvo amanhã - diz ele''

''Fique com ele, imagine. Quer levar mais um?''

''Mais um ou mais alguns? Eu tenho um estojo cheio deles, estou apenas levando o verde''

É um estojo de maquiagem quase coletivo. Vince usa para passar o tempo já que Nikki e Tommy não usam nada que não fosse preto. Acho que Tommy está usando rosa ultimamente, mas isso é da conta de quem?

'' Olha que cor. Eu vou ser um boto-cor-de-rosa, e você a floresta Amazônia''

''Ok, estou ficando tão amansado com isso tudo. Leão na jaula''

''Não, querida. O melhor de tudo é que não estamos fazendo companha nenhuma, é uma amostra de como ficaríamos bem em trajetórias diferentes''

'É um sinal de protesto'

''Que se dane o protesto, não vou gastar meu azul. Eu não uso azul, mas vou guarda-lo. Começaram agora a usar crianças nos anúncios. As menininhas fazendo olhar de puta. Não tenho nada contra como putas mas não é um exagero tanta lição de putaria? Nesse ponto os bichos são tão mais bacanas''

''Vá a merda, gnomo da floresta. Trocar criança por bicho. Volta para o teu planeta, vai''

''Não ser pai dá nisso, o dia que for pai muda o discurso''

''Somos uma banda de rock, urubus em volta da carniça''


End file.
